Double Date
by Silver Dread
Summary: Italy has the idea of going on a double date: Italy and Germany with Prussia and his boyfriend. The only issue is that Prussia still hasn't told them who his boyfriend is... (Germany X Italy and Prussia X ? (you'll see who it is later))
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know if I'd be able to tell them. He's so quiet and adorable, I didn't think they'd expect it from me. I don't want West to think less of me though. I have to tell him. Just… not yet.

I sit with West and Italy at our kitchen table. This was becoming more and more of a regular thing. Italy would come over and the three of us would have dinner together. Italy would usually be the one to cook, but occasionally West would help out.

This was one of the nights that West cooked for us. He was in the kitchen and Italy and I were sitting at the table, chatting. He was going on about one of his and West's most recent dates had gone.

"It was so pretty outside! I had never been to the northern parts of his country but I'm glad we did!" He said happily. West had taken him to northern Germany to take a peaceful walk and have dinner together. Italy always seems to love that kind of thing and West surprisingly had a soft spot for it. Maybe it was because he just wanted to make Italy happy, but when he would talk about these kinds of things with me, he seemed like he really enjoyed it.

"It is pretty cool up there. The stars shine really brightly up there, right?" I ask. In all honesty, I hadn't visited much of the country in quite a while. Even while I don't have the normal responsibilities of a nation anymore, I still stuck around and helped West. I had never liked seeing my little brother stressed out; it usually meant a lot of yelling and extra work. So the Awesome Me just had to help him out.

"Ve~! They do! We sat there for the longest time just gazing at the stars. It was so peaceful…" He sighs contently.

I laugh. "West! You're turning into a softie!" I call to the kitchen.

"Shut up, Bruder. I am not." West says, annoyed.

"I'm just teasing! Lighten up a bit!" I tell him.

Across from me, Italy laughs. "He actually smiled on our trip~!"

I mock disbelief. "Really? That is absolutely amazing! You should have taken a picture!"

"I know! It was the strangest thing, but I was just too mesmerized by it that I forgot to get out my camera…" He says, going along with it.

"Will the two of you stop? I can hear you, you know!" West yells at us.

"But the fact that you smiled is just so… incredible." I say thoughtfully. Teasing him is a lot of fun. Sometimes he just can't handle my awesome remarks though.

When there's no reply from the kitchen, Italy goes on talking about the rest of their date. "It was so much fun!" He pauses and looks at me. "Have you ever been on a date?"

"Me?" I'm a little caught off guard by the question. "Of course I have! I'm so awesome, everyone wants to go out with me!"

"Well, have you gone out with anyone recently?" He asks.

"Maybe…" is all I say. I actually am in a relationship at the moment. I just hadn't gotten around to telling anyone… I'm too awesome to tell people about my love life, obviously!

"Ooh, who is it?" He gets excited. "What's she like? Is she nice? Is she pretty?" He doesn't even give me time to respond. When I open my mouth to give him an answer, he starts again. "Wait! Is it not a girl? It's a guy, isn't it?" He grins.

At that moment, West walks into the room with three plates of food. He sets one in front of each of us and sits down next to Italy. "What are you two talking about?" He asks.

Before I can say anything, Italy speaks up. "Prussia's in a relationship!" He exclaims.

West looks at me in disbelief. "Really?" I open my mouth again, but Italy starts asking questions again.

"Is he nice? Who is he? Is he a nation like us? Or is it a human? What if it is a nation! Who could it be? Come on, tell me!"

"Italy, quiet down. Let him talk." West says, setting his hand on Italy's shoulder. He shuts his mouth and looks at me expectantly.

I sigh. I don't know if I should tell them. "Yes, I'm in a relationship. And yeah, it's a guy." Italy opens his mouth again like he's going to say something but West glares at him before he can. When I don't continue, West looks at me.

"Well? Who is it?" He asks. I hesitate and, in that second, Italy starts talking again.

"Ooh! Maybe all four of us could go on a double date! Wouldn't that be fun, Germany? We should do that! We could all go out to dinner!" I listen to Italy, mentally thanking him for not allowing me to say who I'm dating. I couldn't let West think I've gone soft…

While Italy rambles on about the things we could do on this date, I tear into my dinner. As always, it tastes amazing. Not awesome like me, but still pretty damn good. West, who had given up on trying to quiet down Italy, listened to him and ate his food.

"So what do you think?" Italy suddenly asks. I look up at him and blink in confusion. What had he said? "Do you wanna go on a date with Germany and I with your boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah, sure! That sounds like fun!" I smile widely, though inside I'm a little worried. "You should probably eat your food now though! It's going to get cold!"

He looks down at his food and freaks out. "Ahhh! I'm sorry, Germany! I let the food you made get cold!"

"Hush, it's ok. It's not completely cold yet. Just eat, it's fine. Not too quickly though, you'll get a stomach ache if you do that." He tells him. Italy nods and takes a bite of his dinner.

"Ve! It's so good, as usual~! Germany, you're such a good cook. Thank you for dinner!" He gives West a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to eating.

"You're welcome." West says, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

After dinner, I hand my plate to Italy, who had offered to clean up. I thank him and wander upstairs to my room before West can question me about our earlier conversation. When I get inside of my room, I shut the door quietly and sigh. They can't know. West will think I'm weak or something.

I lay on my bed and gaze absentmindedly at my guitar leaning against the wall. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed by who I'm dating. I'm not embarrassed, it's just that…

"Bruder, are you ok?" I hear West say from outside my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him. He pushes the door open gently and looks at me.

"You sure? You seem kind of… not yourself."

I sit up on my bed. "What? Did you notice that I'm more awesome than usual? Cause I get more awesome by the minute, you just don't realize it." I laugh.

He rolls his eyes. "Does this have anything to do with the whole thing about the date?" He asks.

"What? No, everything is fine." I say, standing up. I pull on my hoodie and walk past him.

"Where are you going?" He asks, following me.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"West, you are not my mother. You're not even older than me! I can go where I want to." I slip on my shoes and leave the house without saying another word. I regret that I said that to him the moment I get into my car. I sigh and turn the car on. I just need to get my mind off of West. Besides, I have an important someone to visit.

I pull out of the driveway and start off towards my boyfriend's place. He's actually staying in his vacation home nearby because of the world meeting being held by Austria in a few weeks. Lucky for me, it means that I get to see him more often.

As I drive, I begin to really hope West isn't mad at me. I just really didn't want to tell him who my boyfriend is right then. The guy I'm with is just so small and cute… Maybe West would have thought I'm weak and lose respect for me…

It doesn't take long to reach his place. I quickly get out of the car, immediately pushing those thoughts out of my mind. I walk up to the door and knock loudly. "The Awesome Me is here!" I call out to him. He's used to my awesomeness now but I still feel the need to announce it.

Through the door, I can hear soft footsteps get closer. There are a few clicks of locks being unlocked and the door swings open.

"Prussia! What are you doing here?" Canada asks, slightly surprised.

"I wanted to come visit you, cutie!" I say with a smile.

"Well, come in then. I was just about to make some hot chocolate and watch some TV. You can join me, if you want." He says in his soft adorable voice.

"Of course I want to!" I say. He moves aside and allows me into his house. It's not a big place, it's nice and warm and cozy though. I spot Kumajirou snoozing on a chair by the fire place.

"Come on, I'll make us some hot chocolate." Canada smiles sweetly. Oh, I really love that smile… He's just too cute…

"Sounds good!" I say, following him. We walk into the kitchen and he starts making the hot chocolate.

"Hey, not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" He glances over at me. "I really don't mind that you are, but… it was just kind of unexpected."

"Oh, yeah… I just really wanted to see you." I say quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Is that the only reason?" He's always able to tell when I'm lying. He spends so much time observing instead of talking that he's learned to tell the difference between a lie and the truth.

"What? I can't want to see my adorable boyfriend?" I grin and slip my arms around his waist.

He blushes a little. "W-well, you can… But I don't think that's the only reason."

I sigh quietly. "West and Italy know I have a boyfriend now…"

"You finally told them?" He looks at me as I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah… Well, kind of…"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell them that I'm dating you… I just said I have a boyfriend…"

"Why didn't you tell them it's me? It's been over four months already, shouldn't they know?"

I move away from him a little and lean against the counter. "I guess… but…"

Canada looks at me as he put the mugs into the microwave. "But… what?"

"Nothing, sweetie, I'll tell them later." I smile at him, hoping he doesn't ask about it anymore.

"Ok…" He sighs. He glances at me sadly before looking back at the microwave. I hate it when he does that. He looks at me that way and I can't resist it. He knows I can't too, which makes it even worse. I open my mouth to say something but stop myself. _No, _I think to myself, _you have to stay strong. Don't give into the cuteness…_

After a few moments, the microwave beeps. Canada pulls the two mugs out and carefully pours mini marshmallows into them. He puts extra on mine, knowing that I love extra marshmallows in hot chocolate. He hands one to me. "Be careful, it's hot." He says.

"I will. Thanks, cutie!" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to the couch. He follows, a blush on his face. I sit down and pat the spot next to me. "Come cuddle with me!" I smile.

He smiles back and sits next to me, leaning against my chest. I wrap my arm around his shoulder. He finds the TV remote and flips through the channels, trying to find something suitable to watch. I gaze at him, lost in his utter adorableness. Everything about him is just cute and perfect. His curl that hangs in front of his face, his soft violet eyes that are always kind, his wire framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, that smile he gives me that melts my heart.

There is one thing not perfect about this right now though: the silence. It's normally quiet between us since Canada is a quiet person and appreciates the silence but this is a different kind of silence. It's awkward and heavy. I don't like it.

"Is everything ok?" I ask him.

"Yes, everything is just fine." He says without looking at me. His expression doesn't even change.

"Liar, what's the matter?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" When I give him a confused look, he continues. "Why won't you tell your brother about us?"

"Cutie, I just haven't gotten around to it…"

"Please don't lie to me… Now tell me the real reason. Do you… do you not want to be with me anymore? Is that why you didn't bother to tell him?"

"No!" I say immediately. "No, of course not! I would never leave you, you know that!" I set my hot chocolate down and hold him with both arms.

"Then why won't you tell them?" He squirms away from me. That's the first time he's ever done that.

"I…" I sigh, knowing it won't do me any good to fight it anymore. "I'm afraid that West will think I'm weak or something…"

"Weak? How would dating me make you weak?!" He tries to raise his voice, but he's still as quiet as ever. I can tell he's getting upset though. "What? Are you embarrassed to have me as a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not embarrassed!"

"That's not what it seems like!"

"Cutie—"

"Don't call me that!" He moves to the other end of the couch. "Why are you embarrassed to be dating me? Am I not good enough? Am I too weak for you?" He's yelling now, though it doesn't seem like it. The expression on his face makes me feel horrible. He looks like he's about to cry.

"No! Listen to me, I'm not embarrassed to be dating you! I love you!"

"Then why won't you tell them? Why do you think Germany will think that you're weak!?" He's crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Damn it… I'm his older brother and I'm supposed to be the one he looks up to. Sometimes I think he expects me to be all big and strong, like I was when he was younger. I don't know if having a boyfriend like you would make him think that I've gone soft." My eyes widen as I realize my mistake in what I said.

"A boyfriend like me? And what's so bad about me?! I really am not good enough for you, huh?"

"No that's not what I meant—"

"Then what did you mean?" He glares at me.

"I meant that he might expect me to have some strong, sexy guy or girl, not an adorable, little guy that most people don't notice!" Before he can say anything, I continue. "But I don't care what he thinks! I don't care anymore! Because I love my little cutie more than anyone else and I don't want to say anything that could possibly upset him! I promise you, you're absolutely perfect, I wouldn't want you any other way!" I sigh and look down. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have thought such a thing… I'm being pretty stupid…"

When I look back up at Canada, he's still crying lightly but he doesn't seem as upset. "…you mean that?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, of course I do!" I say without hesitation.

He shyly crawls over to me and snuggles up to me. "I love you…"

I smile a little. "I love you too, cutie… I'm sorry for yelling at you like that…"

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you… It was a stupid thing to get so upset over."

"I shouldn't have thought that way in the first place. It was really just… not awesome."

He looks up at me and smiles. "You're always awesome, no matter what." I smile back and kiss his nose lightly. He blushes pink and look away.

"You are so damn cute…" I say, tilting his head to face my own. He looks me in the eyes and I kiss him softly. He shuts his eyes and leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck. I pull him up closer, my hands supporting the bottom of his back and his butt. I open one eye to see his face a deep red. I shut my eye again and continue to kiss him. I resist the urge to deepen the kiss and go farther.

After a moment, he pulls away to breathe. He curls up against my chest, his eyes shut. "Are you tired, cutie?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything, he only nods. "Why don't you go to bed then?" He simply nods again and I pick him up in my arms. He's so light, it seems like he weighs almost nothing. He wraps his arms around my neck and I carry him to his bedroom.

I set him down as gently as possible. I pull the comforter over him, kissing his cheek. I turn to leave but I feel him grab the back of my hoodie. "Where are you going?" He looks at me, his voice quiet and tired.

"Home, I was going to let you sleep."

"Stay here with me…" He yawns. "It's late anyways… Sleep next to me…" He grabs onto my hand and pulls me down, making me sit on the bed.

"How can I say no?" I pull my hoodie over my head and pull my jeans off, leaving me in a t-shirt and boxers. I set them in a pile on the floor and walk over to the other side of the bed. I lay down next to him, under the blanket. He scoots closer to me and I wrap an arm around his torso.

"Goodnight, cutie." I say, kissing the top of his head.

"Goodnight…" He falls asleep almost immediately. I smile and rest my head on the pillow, falling asleep.

I wake up to the sun in my eyes and the smell of pancakes filling my nose. I open my eyes and notice that Canada isn't under my arm anymore. I squint against the sun and look around. He must be in the kitchen. Canada usually woke up early, especially when he wanted to make breakfast. Someday, I'm going to get lucky and be able to wake up before him. Then I can make him breakfast.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and wander out of the room and into the kitchen. I spot Canada by the stove, flipping a few pancakes. I wrap my arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Good morning, cutie."

"Oh! Prussia! I didn't hear you wake up." He glances at me. "Good morning."

"You're making pancakes?" I say, stating the obvious.

"Yes, you would like some, right?" He asks, returning his attention to the food.

"Of course. Your pancakes are always the best."

"I doubt that but thanks anyways…" He puts a few finished pancakes onto two plates and hands one to Prussia.

"Thank you, cutie! You're the best!" I give him a small hug before sitting down at the kitchen table. He sets his plate down and goes into the pantry, coming back with a bottle of maple syrup. He pours some on both of our plates, already knowing that I want some. I don't waste time in digging into the food. As always, the pancakes are delicious.

"These are really good. Thanks for making them!" I say.

"No problem at all. These did turn out pretty good." We eat in a comfortable silence for some time. I love this, being able to wake up to Canada making breakfast. It's not like West's cooking is bad or—

Wait… Oh, shit, West!

I quickly stand up and run back into the bedroom, grabbing my phone from my jeans pocket. It shows I have seven missed calls and twelve text messages. All from West.

I walk back to the kitchen and sit down, looking through the messages. "What was that about?" Canada asks.

"Sorry, I just remembered I kind of stormed out on my brother last night and I never told him where I was going…" I read through the messages. 'Where are you?' and 'When are you coming home?' are some of them. One of them, the last one, is a whole paragraph. It says: "I don't know what you're so upset about but you need to come home and stop being such a child. I'm worried about you and I don't want anything to happen. Please come home soon. I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you."

I sigh and run a hand through my white hair. I quickly dial his number and hold the phone to my ear. It doesn't take long for West to pick up. "Bruder! Where are you? Are you ok?" West quickly says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm… I'm at my boyfriend's place."

"You are? Oh… Why didn't you respond to my texts or calls last night?"

"My phone was on silent. I was too busy being awesome to be disturbed."

I hear him sigh. "So you are ok, though? Are you upset about anything?"

"No, everything is all good." I glance at Canada and see him giving me a look. A _tell-him-the-truth-this-instant _look. "Oh, about that date Italy wanted to go on…"

"Wh-what about it?"

"Are we doing that? Cause it seems like fun!"

"Oh, I didn't know you would have wanted to go. Yeah, it sounds like we're going out to dinner tomorrow then."

"Ok! We'll be there!"

"Are you going to tell me who you're bringing though?"

"Not yet, you'll just have to see tomorrow. Now I have to go, my breakfast is getting cold! Wiedersehen!" With that, I end the call.

Canada looks at me. "What's this about a date?"

"Oh, it was Italy's idea. He said the four of us should go on a double date together. Are you cool with that?"

"Yeah, that does sound like fun!" I can tell in his eyes, he doesn't mean what he said.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to?"

"No, I do… I'm just…" He hesitates. "I'm usually ignored or mistaken for America… I don't really want that to happen…"

"Don't worry! It won't 'cause I won't let it!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course I am! You doubt the Awesome Me?"

"No, I don't doubt you… I believe you…"

"Good! Now this way, I can tell them who I'm dating."

"And what if your brother doesn't like it?" Canada looks slightly worried.

"I'm not sure… but I don't care! I love you anyways so it doesn't matter!" I smile and continue eating my pancakes.

"This will definitely be an interesting date…" Canada whispers even quieter than usual.

* * *

Ok so there obviously will be a chapter two! Oh, and I don't want to hear any hate on PruCan, I don't give a shit if it's not 'historically accurate'. It's cute so you will just have to deal with it! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! 3


	2. Chapter 2

It's date time! This is the next day right before their double date, just so ya know!

* * *

"Prussia, let's go! We're going to be late!" Canada calls up to me, even though I can barely hear him.

"I'm coming!" I run down the stair in a brown shirt and jeans, my hoodie in my hand. Gilbird sits on my shoulder.

"Even I know that Germany doesn't like it when people are late, especially you." Canada says, slipping on his shoes.

"Eh, West needs to lighten up a little bit." I shrug, even though I'll probably get yelled at for being late.

We quickly get into my car and I drive towards the restaurant Italy suggested we go to. It's some Italian place, figures… I glance over at Canada, who has a sad look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong, cutie? You look a little out of it…"

"Oh, um, nothing." He shakes his head and smiles.

"I don't believe you! What's on your mind?" I rubs his shoulder with one hand.

"It's just… I was just thinking about our fight last night…"

"What about it?" I look at him, concerned.

"…nothing."

"Come on, sweetie, tell me. It's not like you to keep secrets from me…"

"I was just thinking about how… how I might not be good enough… Maybe I'm really not…"

My eyes widen. I start to get seriously worried. This has happened before, before we started dating and it almost ended in him seriously hurting himself… "Don't think that way! Canada, don't you dare think that way! You are perfect, everything about you!"

"I feel completely useless and weak though… I'm not good enough…"

Before he can keep talking, I cut him off. "Matthew! Shut up right now! You are in no way useless or weak! Don't you dare think that way!"

"…I've actually been thinking about that time… I can't help but feel the same…"

"No! It is not the same as then! You know why? Because you have me now! I love you more than anything, you are nothing except perfect! I swear to you, if you ever try to do anything like you did then, I will never let you leave my side!" I snap.

He's silent for a moment. I pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. When I park, I look over at him and see tears forming in his eyes. I sigh and lean over towards him, holding his face with my hand. "Look at me." He continues to look down. "Mattie…"

He looks into my eyes with his sad violet ones. "What…?" He whispers.

"I love you and don't ever forget it. You're perfect." I kiss him gently. I feel one of his tears fall onto my cheek. I rest my forehead against his. "Please… please don't let what happened last time happen again…"

"I won't… You're right… It is different from before… I know somebody loves me now…" He smiles that small cute smile that makes my heart melt every time I see it. I wipe away his tears with my thumb and hold his forearm with my other hand.

"I do love you, with all of my heart. I won't let anything happen to you ever again…" I smile a little. "Now, let's go, before West freaks out."

He laughs a little and nods. We get out of the car and walk towards the restaurant in the cool winter air. It hasn't snowed too much yet but it's still cold. I can see Canada shivering, so I wrap my arm around his shoulder, holding him close as we walk. He smiles. "Thanks…"

We enter the restaurant and I look around quickly for West and Italy. I spot my uptight brother in the back corner. I grab a hold of Canada's hand and lead him to the table. "Hey, West!" I say.

He looks up at me. "Oh, Bruder, you're finally here. You're late…"

"I know! Don't make a big deal about it!"

He looks over at Canada. "So is this…?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Canada…" I glance over at my boyfriend, seeing his face turn a light pink.

"H-hi, Germany, Italy." He gives them a small smile.

Italy smiles wide. "I should have known! It seems both brothers are into the small cute ones! Sit down! We haven't ordered yet so you still have time to look at the menu!" He then proceeds to ramble on about the different kinds of pasta that's served here. Canada sits down in a seat and I sit next to him.

I look over at West and mouth "small cute ones?" He just shrugs.

"I guess he's right…" He mouths back. After Canada and I look over the menu for a little, the waiter comes by and we order. Italy is the one to start a conversation, and it's about my relationship with Canada.

"So, Canada, how long have you and Prussia been dating? Was it recently? Is that why he didn't tell us?"

"No, it's been almost five months now." Canada says, trying his best to be loud enough for Italy to hear.

"Five months? Prussia, how come we didn't know? Why didn't you tell us? Five months is a long time.  
"No reason, really. I just never got around to it." I lie. Italy really doesn't need to know the reason why I didn't say anything. "I'm too awesome to remember that kind of thing!"

"Now that I think about it, Germany didn't tell you about us for a while, did he? How long was it…? Two months?" He looks over at West.

"Ja, I think so."

I look at him, a little confused. "Wait, why didn't you tell me?" Before West can respond, Canada stands up.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Italy, would you like to come with me?" He says, looking at the smaller nation.

"Yeah, sure! I kinda do have to pee!" He stands up too and the two of them walk to the bathrooms together, Italy chatting about something random.

I glance up at West. "So…"

"I'll tell you why I didn't say anything if you tell me the real reason for not telling me about your relationship." He says.

"Fine, but only because I'm too awesome to keep secrets from my brother…"

"Yeah, whatever you say… So…" He shifts uncomfortably. Knowing West, he's probably not used to 'talking about his feelings'. "The reason I didn't tell you was… I didn't want you to think I was weak…"

My eyes widen. "What…?"

"Italy is small, weak, kind of wimpy… I love him so much, but that's the way he is… I didn't know what you expected from me, honestly. I had always looked up to you as an older brother and… I didn't want you to be disappointed in some way…" His face turns a light shade of red, and he tries to cover it with his hand. "What about you…?"

"W-well…" I honestly wasn't expecting that to be his answer… He had the same reason as me to keep his relationship a secret…? Maybe I really had been being stupid… "Same reason actually… I didn't want you to think I was turning into a softie or something if you found out I had a cute little boyfriend like Canada…" I look down. "I guess we were both a little… unawesome…"

"Yeah, just a little bit…" He pauses before saying, "Did you say anything to him about that? The reason you didn't tell me?"

"…yeah. We talked about it last night… It got kinda bad but everything's all good now… Had you ever talked to Italy about it?"

"Yeah… He ended up crying and I couldn't stand it… I told you the next day…"

There's a long silence before he says, "Sorry… for not telling you sooner. It was a stupid reason…"

"Yeah, it was… I made the same mistake so I guess it's all good…" I look up at him and grin. "It is pretty awesome though that I raised you to think like the Awesome Me."

He rolls his eyes. "We have very little in common, but you did raise me well, I suppose." He gives me a small rare smile.

I laugh. "Oh mein gott! You're smiling! Somebody take a picture, it's a miracle!" I tease. The smile immediately disappears.

"Not funny, Bruder."

"But it is so awesomely funny!" I laugh and a moment later Italy and Canada return. I look at Canada. "Hey, cutie! Have a nice trip to the bathroom?"

"Yes, it actually was, considering we saw America and England on our way." He says softly.

"So that's why you took so long. I was starting to wonder if you were having some difficulties." I tease him, poking at his side.

He swats at my hand. "Really, you are so immature." He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"So how are America and England, anyways?"

"I think England is finally starting to realize his feelings for my brother."

"Finally? It took him long enough to give in." It's always been extremely obvious to _everyone _that England and America had feeling for each other. Everyone except for England, that is.

"It's good for them to finally be together. England probably really needs it, he's always so uptight…" West says.

"And you're one to talk about being uptight?" I kick him under the table.

"Shut up."

Soon enough, our food arrives and we all dig in. "This pasta is pretty good… Yours is better though, Italy!" I say, taking a bite of my pasta.

"Thank you, Prussia! I really like the pasta here, it's so yummy!" We sit there for some time, chatting about random things like pasta and pancakes.

After about an hour, we're outside, ready to go home. "That was fun! We should all go out again sometime!" Italy says cheerfully.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" I say.

"Ooh, ooh, Germany! Next time, can we invite Romano and Spain too? Maybe America and England could join us!" He's pretty much jumping up and down with excitement. "We should all go on a trip together! Everyone could come, it would be so much fun!"

"Italy, slow down. Something like that takes thought and planning." West says, holding him still.

"That does sound like fun. I would like that!" Canada says.

"Let's start planning it then! It's gonna be so awesome!" I grin, putting an arm around Canada.

West just sighs. "Fine, whatever. You guys can sort this out." He pauses. "It does seem like fun though…"

"It's settled then! All of us are going on an awesome trip!" I say. We talk about it a little more before Canada yawns from under my arm. While Italy rambles on to West, I look down at Canada. "You ready to go, cutie? I can tell you're tired."

He nods. "Yeah, I am a little tired. Are you going to stay at my house or are you going back home?"

"I wouldn't mind staying with you." I pull him closer against me. He blushes softly. "Hey, West, we're gonna get going. I'm too awesome to let Canada be tired." I get punched in the arm for that.

West nods. "Ok, are you coming home or…?"

"I'm gonna stay with Canada for a bit, alright? I should be back in a few days, as long as Canada doesn't kick me out first."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Well, see you later then." He gives us a small wave. "It was a good time."

"Yeah, it definitely was! See ya, West! Bye, Italy!"

"Ciao, Prussia! And ciao, Canada! It was fun being able to hang out with you!" Italy smiles wide.

"Yeah, it was. See ya." Canada smiles back and we walk to my car. I get into the driver's side and Canada gets in on the other side.

"I'm glad we went." I say as I start the car.

"Me too. I don't usually go out much with other people than you so it was definitely different."

"It was so awesome though! Everything is all good and it looks like we might be going out again with them, and maybe even some others!"

"Yeah, that will be interesting…" He laughs quietly.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time tonight."

"It was a very good time." The conversation drops off into a nice, comfortable silence. Soon, I pull into the driveway of Canada's place. We get out of the car and enter the warm house.

"Oh, it's cold outside…" I say and shiver. Canada nods as he slips off his shoes. "You alright, cutie? You're quieter than usual."

"I'm just tired… I'm fine." He smiles at me.

I grin. "I don't think I've ever told you how that smile of yours just melts my heart." I move closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It's just the cutest thing…"

He blushes deeply. "R-really?"

"Of course! There is only one thing that's cuter and more perfect, though." He looks up into my red eyes. "And that thing, of course, is you." I kiss him on the cheek softly. His face gets even redder.

"You know what the most awesome and perfect thing is?"

"What, cutie?" I lean a little closer to him.

"You." He kisses me on the lips gently.

"I love you, cutie…"

"I love you too…" I kiss him again, slightly deeper this time. I hold back the urge to deepen it even more. We haven't done much more than kiss in a while and the longing is starting to get to me. I think he might have noticed. "I wouldn't mind… you know, if we…" He starts as he pulls back a little.

I look at him, kind of surprised that he suggested it. "You sure, cutie?"

"Of course I am…" His face is as red as it can possibly be.

"Then let's go." I grin and press my lips against his passionately.

This is where I'm supposed to be. No matter what West might have said, there is nothing I want more than being with Canada…

My perfect, cute, little Canada.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter... I hope you liked it! Oh, and I need ideas for more stories to write... I can't think of a good pairing to write about. Ideas would be greatly appreciated!

Please review!


End file.
